Wild Storm (Wild Force/Ninja Storm Crossover)
"Wild Storm" '''is the two-part crossover from "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" with characters from "Power Rangers Wild Force". It's the 23rd/24th episode of the season, and it is 6th Crossover (With the PRIS's episode "Shell Shocked" which features the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles") in the entire series. The Plot '''Part 1 Lothor have growed tired of the failure by his own Army and wants new type of enemies for the Power Rangers. Soon he learns from his Nieces that they have old friends that were originally evil and as well were henchmen of an evil boss for other Rangers, Toxica and Jindrax, but the issue is that what they mean Evil is that they given-up on their whole philosophy of ruling the world and now lived normal lives. Lothor decides to not accept this and soon figure out a way to have them to what they turned against for, which is what he doned for the Thunder Rangers, which was erased their memories of becoming good and soon create extinct beings what are known as "Orgs" to destroyed the Rangers. Knowing already that his Nieces knew of their existence, Lothor send them down to their whereabouts which is on Guam. Upon meeting them, the changed Toxica and Jindrax right away shunned Marah and Karpi, but not knowing they're there to only kidnapped and take them back to Lothor's lair which is what they successfully did, and soon their Memories were erased. The reverted Toxica and Jindrax were at first refuses to accept Lothor's offer upon his introduction, knowing he is Human with maginal ninja powers, as they only are loyal to Orgs, but realizing how strong of a force he carried which means they can be vanitized, so they intermediately accepts for the safety of their lives. Meanwhile, Sensei have gotten an vomitting issue which freaks Cam out, believing he might've be suffering from an Disease, and soon took his father to the Barber Bay's Vet with the help of Tori and Blake. There's the Vet the Sensei was scheduled to see who was Dr. Cole Evans, fasnicated him with the ability to read from the heart of Animals by saying he was just need to laid off his food, so did his supporive trio. As the three were heading home with the Sensei, they discovered an Alligator-looking Demon monster terrifying locals. The three knowing what to do best, contracted Shane, Dustin, and Hunter, who were working at Storm Chargers, about the incident and demends them to meet them at their current location and soon Cam, Tori, and Blake morphed. As fighting the Monster who called himself "Gator-Org", they are over-powered by the Nasty creature even when Shane, Dustin, and Hunter arrived, but soon out-of-nowhere, Dr. Evans arrives at the scene and helps tries to take him down, but as he ain't morphed, he powerless, but soon the six Rangers helps him out but were still having Gator-Org taking the Upper-hand, and then retreat back to Lothor's lair. Upon their failure, the Six commented on how tough that simple monster of theirs, but Evans point-out that he wasn't originally one of theirs, but one of his, which lead the Rangers in a-bit of confusion as what he means by that, and soon told them he's a former Ranger and what they just fought was an Org. Back at the base, the Six rangers studies about Orgs and learns that they're exinct which leads to their confusion of why was they even fighting one. They also learns about the Wild Force Rangers which they realize is what Dr. Evans was apart of, and decide to meet up with him for answers. Cam, Tori, and Blake quickly met Evans as he was leaving the Vet asking them about the Orgs and why was they fighting despite learning they're extinct, which they revealed to them about. Evans, who wants them to called him Cole, admits he can't answered as he doesn't know either and refuses to help. The trio kept bugging him about the creature which leads to Cole become quite irritated and finally revealing that he can't help them because he and his former fellow Rangers doesn't have their Morphers that there now locked-away in a place called "Animarium" which they will not found it on the Map because it's not even on Earth. Once the three finally decide to leave him alone, the three comes to the possibility that Lothor might have some connection to this. Meanwhile at Lothor's lair, Lothor himself is highly impressed of Gator-Org's conflict with the Rangers and even critizes his own Army of how they could never defeat them easily. Soon Toxica and Jindrax asked Lothor that if they destroyed these current Power Rangers and knowing their old Wild Force friends are no-longer in business, they can have Orgs helps them out ruling the World, with Lothor eventually argeeing (But really is half of a Trick, as he can allowed Orgs help along-sided him conquering the planet, but not Toxica and Jendrix, as after-all he's only using them to recreate Orgs). As promised, they can resurrected more of their ancient friends, but releasing two more Orgs, one a Vampire-like Org known as "Vampa" and the other a Ninja Org, who is in tribute for Lothor. Again back at the Base, our heroes did some more research and learns they're two more live orgs known as Toxica and Jendrix" but learned they're reformed, which only makes more confusion for them as this Org is even possibly alive. While this going on, Dustin was watching T.V. to find any sign of their new rival so they probably have Questions from the Org himself to only came across a breaking news broadcast of not just Gator-Org but as well the two other Resurrected Orgs recking places, and soon the six Rangers fleed to the Scene. Meanwhile out in the Wildress, another former Wild Force ranger, Merrick, was singing his Flute, until a wolf and dog hybrid cub that he befriended a year before have came to him to delievered a message which is about the Resurrected Orgs, and soon Merrick fluted to the Animarium, waking Princess Shayla as for her to be aware of the situlation. The six Rangers arrives to stop the Orgs but knowing they're too powerful for them, they must split-up in good match for each three of them, with Shane, Tori, and Dustin fighting the Ninja Org, Blake and Hunter fighting Gator-Org, and Cam fighting Vampa. The fights were once again become quite more for the three Orgs to take the Upper-hand, and while this going on, Princess Shayla, now awake, watches the Six struggles knowing they need to back-up, and soon chooses Merrick as the first one, by arriving in front of him, and after a nice reunion, gives him his Morpher and his Wolf's wildzord. As the Rangers once again are powerless, the Orgs were about to destroyed them as they were ordered, but soon Cam asked them how they returned by pointing out that there kind are now Extinct. Soon not long after, both Lothor's Nieces and Toxica and Jindrax arrived at the scene to answered the question. They revealed that they now works for Lothor to have them destroyed and ruled the planet with the Orgs and Lothor's Forces. Dustin then points-out that they turned against Orgs a while back, which confuses Toxica and Jindrax (Whose' memories were Erased) but Marah and Karpi told them to don't listened to them and they agreed. Soon both evil duos knowing they don't need to be in their present and left the hurted Power Rangers there for their upcoming fate. But soon help have come with Merrick in his morphed form arriving to fight off the Orgs. With his experienced fighting with Orgs, he managed to over-powered them and soon the three Orgs retreated back to Lothor's lair. He soon looks at the powerless Rangers and asks right after unmorphing, that "Are there's a good place to talk?", with the unmorphed Ninja Storm Ninjas looking shocked. Part 2 As our main Rangers took Merrick to their Base, our Lone wolf hero began asking howcome there's still Orgs as they now extinct. Our six Rangers reveals to him that they were wondering based on their research, but now know that Jindrax and Toxica are now working for Lothor and somehow they know like Merrick that they given-up on their desire of ruling the world, but as not long before Merrick arrived they revealed they don't even remembering doing so. Soon Merrick decide to think that it best to have the Rangers to meet with Princess Shayla, but before doing the idea, Cam, Tori, and Blake points-out they already met someone else who is also a former Wild Force Ranger by the name of Cole Evans. Merrick knowing who they're talking about decided it also a great idea to meet him up with him and plus he knows where his address is. Back at Lothor's lair, Lothor now knowing that it possible the Wild Force Rangers are aware of the Orgs' return, becomes aggregated and believing that the Orgs are almost no longer in good favor, but Zurgane knowing that it is still a good idea to have his Army to help, but then Lothor still noticing how terrible they are, decide to think it best to still have the three orgs to try to destroyed the Rangers, but probably have them joined forces with his Army, but instead of having either Zurgane or Choobo in charge, he instead have Choobo's arrogant younger brother Choozu to be the leader, and the three orgs as opposite-commands. While this is going on, Toxica is still concerned on what the Rangers meant by saying to turned against Orgs, but Jindrax reminds her that like Marah and Karpi said earlier, they were probably just tricking them. Somewhere in Turtle's Cove, Merrick and the Six rangers arrived at Cole's house and as he enters for them he quicky misunderstood as just bugging him, this time having Merrick, and still believing there's no way that they're going to have their morphers back to become Power Rangers once more, but soon Merrick explains to him that Princess Shayla is also aware of the Orgs and it time to all reunite as Rangers to fight the Orgs as well helps the Ninja Storm Rangers as it's to do with Lothor's Army. Cole finally agrees on returning and helping the Rangers. Meanwhile at the California's Air Force, another former Wild Force Ranger, Taylor Earnhardt is reading a Newspaper about the latest Orgs' attacks, also surprised that the orgs have strangely returned, but soon was tolded by her lieutenant that there someone came to see her outside the Base, she checked it out and found it to be Cole and Merrick along with the Ninja Storm Rangers, and was happy to see them. After giving both of them a Reunited hug, they told her about the return of the Orgs which she admitted she just discovered, and is willing to returned back to the Wild Force team. Later-on, the group went to a Elementary school where they met another Wild Force Veteran Alyssa Enrilé, who also is supressed to see them and told her about the return of Orgs which also surpresses her. Meanwhile in Montreal, Canada, two other former Wild Force Rangers, Max and Danny, were both mocking the French language spoken there and having a fun time until Alyssa calls them from Danny's cellphone telling them the return of the Orgs. Both disappointed and upset about the fact they have to take a break from their trip they were having for over a year, they both still believes in never giving up and decide to reunite with their friends anyways by meeting them in the Forest where Alyssa requested them to be. At the Forest, the six Ninja Storm Rangers and Merrick have gathered with all five of the former Wild Force Rangers, and soon Princess Shayla arrived and having them returns up to Animarium with the six Ninja Storm ninjas as well Sensei, as he well interested in the whole Animarium's spirit. There, Shayla gives the old Rangers their Morphers and told them that with the help of the Ninja Storm Rangers, they equally take down both the three remaining Orgs and Lothor's army, and tries to have Toxica and Jindrax to redeem their memories back as Blake quickly points-out that Lothor uses an experiment to erases his and Hunter's memories awhile back which is what obviously happens with Toxica and Jindrax. Back at Lothor's lair, he is met-up with Choozu who accepted his offer of running his Army as he also he have very powerful ancient beings running it as well. At the beach, the three Orgs, along with Choozu and Lothor's army, began waiting for all the Rangers to arrived and fight, soon both the Ninja Storm Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers discovering this from Princess Shayla's pawn and soon arrived as their enemies expected. As the 12 Rangers arrived and Morphed, they fight against all of them. Soon after taking out Lothor's soliders and the Three Orgs, they are left with Choozu who along with the help of Toxica and Jindrax, give their powerful abilities to try to over-powered all the Rangers but soon the 12 heroes decide to work together and over-powered the three villains themselves. Soon they uses their blasters on each side to blast the three baddies. Soon that destroyed Choozu and soon both Toxica and Jindrax have granted their memories back and make-up the mistakes they have while Lothor put a spell on them. Lothor who been watching the fight, becomes extremely angry after discovering the 12 Rangers have ruined his plan and swear to never even bother having anything to do with those so-called "Orgs" again, and started to once again punished his Nieces for giving him a idea like that in the first place. Soon back at Animarium, the 12 Rangers made a Teamed-up party in dedication for their victory. Cast and Characters Ninja Storm Characters: *Pua Magasiva - Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan - Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin - Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas, Jr. - Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Adam Tuominen - Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan - Cameron "Cam" Watanabe (Green Samuari Ranger) *Grant McFarland - Lothor and voice of Sensei Watanabe *Katrina Devine - Marah *Katrina Browne - Kapri Wild Force Characters: *Ricardo Medina Jr. - Cole Evans (Red Lion Ranger) *Alyson Sullivan - Taylor Earnhardt (Yellow Eagle Ranger) *Jack Guzman - Danny Delgado (Black Bison Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie - Max Cooper (Blue Shark Ranger) *Jessica Rey - Alyssa Enrilé (White Tiger Ranger) *Phillip Andrew - Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch - Princess Shayla *Sin Wong - Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup - Jindrax